O Segredo de Vancouver
by CassBoy
Summary: Fic inspirada pelo filme O Segredo de Brokeback Mountain. Jensen e Jared eram colegas de trabalho, além de bons amigos. Mas o que acontece quando essa relação vai além da amizade?
1. Prologue & Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** Jensen e Jared obviamente não me pertencem. Apenas me apropriei de suas vidas para dar vazão às minhas idéias loucas (^^). Não lucro nada com essa história, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Angst/Slash Padackles. Aviso: contém cenas de sexo explícito entre dois homens. Se não estiver de acordo, pode fechar essa página agora mesmo!

**Beta:** sniperpadalecki (thank you so much!)

**Sinopse:** Jared queria esquecer seu passado. Tinha sido muito bom, mas ele não conseguira continuar do jeito que Jensen queria. Mas como esquecê-lo? Impossível. Seu destino estava ligado ao do loiro. E, cedo ou tarde, eles se reencontrariam...

**Obs.: **Fic baseada no filme _O Segredo de Brokeback Mountain _– recomendável que assista-se o filme antes de ler ^^

**J & J**

_**O Segredo de Vancouver**_

**_Prologue - You can't run from your past_**

- Jare, o jantar está na mesa! – chamou Genevieve.

- Já estou indo! – respondeu Jared, do quarto. Queria checar seus emails mais uma vez. Estava ansioso pela resposta de seu teste para a nova série da NBC. – Porcaria de conexão devagar! – reclamou, tamborilando os dedos pela mesa enquanto esperava.

A internet lenta permitiu que sua mente divagasse sobre aquela nova oportunidade de voltar à TV. Seria muito bom, muito bom mesmo. Desde que Supernatural havia acabado, uns quatro ou cinco anos antes, ele só havia feito alguns filmes e participações esporádicas. Supernatural... no seu peito o coração bateu um pouco apertado, com as lembranças. Da rotina das gravações, da equipe, dos assistentes, maquiadores... de Jim Beaver, Misha Collins e... _"Não, não vou pensar nele"_, a consciência de Jared gritou, enquanto ele balançava a cabeça tentando jogar a idéia para longe.

Tarde demais. Uma vez disparado o gatilho, não havia como conter a bala. E aquela bala passou por seu cérebro e seu peito, rasgando-os violentamente mais uma vez. A lembrança daqueles olhos que só podiam ser demoníacos, daquele sorriso que derreteria o pólo norte, a Antártida e qualquer outra coisa que se imaginasse, daquela boca mais tentadora que qualquer pecado terreno invadiu seu pensamento.

O barulho do programa que gerenciava os emails o fez voltar à realidade. Jared suspirou agradecido e voltou os olhos para tela. Apenas para sentir seu corpo ter as mesmas sensações de calafrio novamente. A única mensagem nova na caixa de entrada era de quem ele estivera evitando pensar nos últimos quatro anos. Uma parte de sua mente implorava para que ele fosse jantar e simplesmente deletasse aquele email. Mas a outra, com uma força avassaladora, exigia que ele o abrisse imediatamente. Trêmulo, ele clicou no símbolo do envelope.

_"Ei, Big Jay..._

_Em primeiro lugar eu te devo desculpas. Desculpas por não ter feito isso antes. Deveria ter te procurado há muito tempo... Cara, já se passaram quatro anos! E eu me sinto tão idiota... quero dizer, acho que eu entendo seus motivos. Durante esse tempo eu tentei ignorar você e o que aconteceu. Mas não consigo, Jay. Eu quero muito te ver. _

_Então, se você quiser, me responde, me liga... Qualquer coisa!_

_Pode ter certeza que estou esperando. _

_Te amo,_

_Jen."_

Por vários minutos, Jared ficou estarrecido, olhando a tela do notebook. Leu e releu aquelas poucas linhas umas mil vezes, para acreditar que estava lendo certo. Não sabia o que fazer. Clicou no botão para responder a mensagem, mas não conseguiu digitar uma palavra corretamente. Respirou fundo uma ou duas vezes, mas continuou naquele estado de agitação.

- Jare, querido, está tudo bem? – perguntou Genevieve, parada na porta do escritório.

- Ah, sim, está sim. – respondeu Jared, passando a mão na testa para enxugar o suor. Fechou o email. Teria que responder mais tarde. – Eu já estou indo.

Ainda sentindo o coração bater mais rápido que o normal e um pouco desnorteado, levantou-se e caminhou lentamente para porta, seguindo a esposa. Na sua cabeça, a voz de Jensen Ackles não parava de repetir as últimas palavras do email: _"Te amo"._

**J & J**

**_Chapter One - Bittersweet Memories_**

_Quatro anos antes..._

- Última temporada! – disse Jensen, tomando um longe gole da cerveja espumante. – Realmente inacreditável, não é?

- Se é! – concordou Jared, rindo do bigode de espuma do colega. – Eu vou sentir falta.

- Nem fala, cara! – exclamou Jensen, limpando a boca com a manga da camisa, o que fez Jared fazer aquela cara de reprovação. – O quê?

- É disso que eu estou falando. – disse o intérprete de Sam Winchester. – Depois de sete anos, como me acostumar a não ter que tomar conta de você?

- Ah, corta essa, Sasquatch! Nós dois sabemos quem é o palhaço dessa dupla.

Jared balançou a cabeça, fazendo uma careta, e os dois homens riram alto. As poucas pessoas que estavam no bar olharam, mas eles nem se importaram. Jared e Jensen tinham aproveitado a pequena pausa nas gravações para fazer algo que sempre faziam: dirigir pelas estradas próximas a Vancouver e parar num bar qualquer para tomar algumas cervejas. Aquilo era bom por vários motivos: algumas vezes servia para aliviar o estresse das filmagens, outras a saudade de casa. Mas daquela o motivo era especial. Provavelmente aquela seria a última vez que fariam o "tour da manguaça", pelo menos como colegas de trabalho. Tudo naquela temporada tinha sabor de despedida, gosto de saudade.

- Aos J²! – brindou Jensen, levantando o seu copo.

- J²? – perguntou Jared, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- É. – respondeu Jensen, antes de tomar mais um gole. – Você sabe, a sigla que usam pra nós dois.

- Você anda lendo essas tais fics malucas de novo, Jen? – perguntou Jared, incrédulo. Já tinham discutido uma vez por causa daquilo: Jensen tinha feito uma brincadeira de mau gosto, distribuindo pelo set uma das tais histórias, em que ele, Jared, era retratado como uma dançarina de boate (e coisas piores).

- Nah... – negou o loiro, fazendo um gesto com a mão. – É só que eu gosto do som... J ao quadrado...

- Sei... – fez Jared, engolindo mais cerveja. Não discutiria aquilo.

- De qualquer modo, foi um brinde à nossa amizade... – insistiu Jensen, baixando os olhos.

O ator mais novo sorriu. Não conseguia resistir àquela cara de "tem dó de mim" que o outro fazia. Bateu a mão enorme no seu ombro e olhou como quem aceita um pedido de desculpas. Jensen sorriu e os dois voltaram a beber e conversar, relembrando os melhores momentos daqueles anos todos trabalhando juntos.

**J & J**

- Ei, vocês dois! – chamou o dono do bar, impaciente. – Já vamos fechar!

Jared e Jensen, muito bêbados, levantaram-se com certa dificuldade. Nunca tinham bebido tanto juntos. Mas valia muito a pena. Deixaram na mesa uma quantia muito superior ao valor da conta, o que desfez o ar mal humorado do barman em segundos.

- Cuidado, vocês, hein? – disse, ele , acenando para os dois bêbados na porta.

- E agora, cara, como vamos voltar pra casa? – perguntou Jared, respirando o ar gelado do lado de fora do bar. No céu, a noite estava mais negra ainda por causa das nuvens carregadas que o cobriam.

- Dirigindo, oras! – resmungou Jensen, enquanto um relâmpago iluminava o céu, seguido por trovão ensurdecedor.

- Você está brincando, não é? – disse o gigante de cabelos castanhos, exasperado. – Eu não bebi o suficiente para me suicidar... porque você só vai conseguir nos matar dirigindo nesse estado.

- Deixe de ser viadinho, Padalecki! – retrucou o outro, dando passos cambaleantes na direção do carro, o único no minúsculo estacionamento ao lado do bar.

- Jensen, espera! – gritou Jared, alcançando o amigo. – Eu estou falando sério, você não vai dirigir assim.

- Claro que vou, Jare! – disse o loiro, mal conseguindo enfiar a chave na fechadura do carro. – Eu estou bem... E um pouco de risco não faz mal a ninguém!

- Você não está bem, Jen! Me dê isso aqui! – disse Jared, tomando a chave do outro. – Podemos voltar dirigindo, mas _eu _faço isso. Acho que você está muito velho mesmo... nem bebeu tanto e está desse jeito!

- Cale a boca, Jare! Eu estou ótimo! – protestou Jensen, enquanto o amigo o arrastava para o outro lado, enfiando-o com dificuldade no lado do passageiro.

- Me diz isso amanhã, quando você acordar de ressaca. – brincou o moreno. – Ah, Jensen Ackles, o que seria de você sem o Padalecki aqui para cuidar de você...

- Eu... eu realmente não sei o que seria de mim... sem você. – Jensen respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos de Jared. O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas, intrigado com o gesto, mas principalmente com o olhar que o outro lhe lançou, ao mesmo tempo melancólico e esperançoso.

- Ok, chega de momentos constrangedores! – disse, afastando a mão do outro e indo assumir a direção do carro. – É por isso que eles escrevem "beba com moderação" no rótulo...

Jensen não respondeu. Tinha o olhar fixo no pára-brisa, mas não parecia estar enxergando nada à sua frente. Jared revirou os olhos. Da próxima vez não deixaria o amigo beber tanto. Não que ele não estivesse suficientemente alcoolizado, mas Jensen não parecia estar bem. Com um suspiro, arrancou o carro, rezando para que não fossem parados pela polícia.

**J & J**

- Jensen, se você não calar a boca eu vou te dar um soco! – explodiu Jared. Por mais que o amigo estivesse bêbado, sua paciência não era tão grande assim.

- É mesmo, Jare? – provocou Jensen. - Em primeiro lugar...

- Em primeiro lugar, se você não tivesse insistido em voltar pra casa dirigindo, já estaríamos lá há muito tempo. Em segundo lugar, se você tivesse feito a revisão dessa porcaria de carro, ele não teria quebrado. E em terceiro, se você não tivesse esquecido a porra do seu celular no bar e não tivesse derrubado o meu na enxurrada, poderíamos ligar para um mecânico, um táxi, qualquer um que pudesse nos tirar daqui!

O gigante moreno estava arfando, e estaria vermelho de raiva, se a temperatura de seu corpo não estivesse tão baixa. Os dois amigos estavam no acostamento da estrada que levava de volta ao centro de Vancouver, debaixo de um verdadeiro dilúvio. Alguma coisa no carro quebrara e, por mais que Jared tivesse tentado consertar – Jensen estava incapacitado até mesmo para se manter de pé ao lado do carro – não conseguia nem mesmo identificar o que era.

- Cara... eu...

- Não diga que sente muito! – esbravejou Jared. – Não agora.

Jensen abaixou a cabeça. A chuva gelada havia clareado mais sua mente, e ele realmente sentia muito por estarem presos ali. O que Jared havia dito era verdade. Era culpa dele. Mas não fora proposital. Queria apenas que os dois pudessem aproveitar mais aquele momento juntos, só os dois.

- Talvez... talvez possamos encontrar um hotel de beira de estrada. – Sugeriu, a voz baixa por causa da vergonha que sentia.

- Parece que não temos muita opção mesmo... – resmungou Jared, mal humorado. – Seu pudim de cachaça, consegue andar?

Jensen não respondeu. Aquela tinha doído. _Puxa, Jared não precisava ser tão grosso_. Com algum esforço ele desencostou do carro, e firmou-se. Estava um pouco melhor agora.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Jared, trancando o carro e saindo a passos largos, pesados, espalhando água por todo lado.

Jensen seguiu-o, mais devagar. Odiava brigar com o amigo. Por outro lado, uma parte do seu coração estava tranqüila. Naqueles anos haviam sido muitas brigas, mas eles sempre resolviam. Além do mais, Jared só estava irritado por causa da chuva e tudo mais. No outro dia estariam melhores e ele veria o amigo dar aquele sorriso que tanto gostava...

Por sorte, havia um pequeno hotel não muito longe de onde o carro tinha quebrado. Parecia estar lotado, a julgar pelo estacionamento cheio. Os motoristas que passavam por ali deviam ter preferido parar e esperar a tempestade passar. Jensen encontrou Jared esperando debaixo da pequena marquise na entrada, impaciente.

- E a senhora tartaruga vence a corrida! – o moreno disse, logo ao vê-lo.

- Jared, já chega. – disse Jensen, sem olhar o outro. – Já entendi o que você disse, já admiti que a culpa é minha. Não há nada que possamos fazer agora, então fique de boca fechada.

Jared abriu a boca para dar uma resposta no loiro, mas pensou melhor e não disse nada. Jensen tinha razão. E o que ele mais queria naquele momento era tirar aquela roupa molhada e se aquecer. Seguiu o amigo quando ele abriu a porta de vidro fumê, e agradeceu pelo ar quente do interior do motel.

- Ah... Em que posso ajudá-los? – perguntou a recepcionista, visivelmente desconfortável pelo fato dos dois homens estarem encharcando o carpete.

- Precisamos de um quarto. – disse Jared, ainda irritado. – Com duas camas, por favor. – acrescentou.

- Er... Senhor, eu lamento, mas só temos mais um quarto vago, e é de casal. – disse a mocinha, parecendo se divertir ao invés de lamentar.

- Era só o que me faltava! – exclamou Jared, revirando os olhos. – Tem certeza?

- Absoluta, senhor. – a menina respondeu, um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

Jared suspirou, exasperado.

- Apenas pegue a porra do quarto, Jare! – exclamou Jensen, de repente. Estava começando a ficar irritado com o amigo.

- Se essa é a melhor opção... – resmungou o mais novo.

A recepcionista providenciou as chaves do quarto, e cadastrou o nome dos dois.

- Ei, vocês dois não são... – ela começou, a expressão iluminando-se.

- Sim, mas não vamos dar autógrafos hoje, ok? – cortou Jensen, e ela pareceu murchar e resmungou alguma coisa sobre os americanos serem tão mal humorados.

- E ainda isso! – reclamou Jared, baixinho, enquanto subiam as escadas, procurando o quarto 125.

Nenhum dos dois falou quando entraram no quarto um tanto minúsculo, com móveis e cortinas baratos. Jared foi direto para o banheiro, tomar um banho quente, enquanto Jensen se livrava da jaqueta e dos jeans. O loiro tremia de frio, apesar do aquecimento do quarto. O banho do outro pareceu durar horas. _"Deve estar batendo uma, o idiota!"_, pensou, com raiva, porque ele só poderia estar demorando tanto de propósito.

- Finalmente! – exclamou, quando o moreno saiu, envolto numa nuvem de vapor.

- Jensen, eu não quero mais brigar, não me provoca. – alertou Jared, a voz séria.

- Certo. – respondeu Jensen, encarando os olhos verde-folha com tanta intensidade que Jared desviou o olhar. – Só espero que eu já não esteja em estado de hipotermia...

Jared preferiu ignorar o comentário e foi checar o estado de suas roupas, enquanto o outro entrava no banheiro. Era impossível vesti-las novamente. O jeito era colocá-las perto do aquecedor, para que estivessem secas na manhã seguinte, e pedir cobertores extras. Fez isso enquanto Jensen tomava banho, irritando-se com a camareira, que quase o comeu com os olhos quando ele atendeu a porta enrolado na toalha.

- Jared... – chamou Jensen, a voz baixinha, ao abrir a porta do banheiro, algum tempo depois. – Já dormiu?

- Já! – respondeu o moreno, já debaixo dos cobertores.

- Eu... eu só queria pedir desculpas. – disse o outro, e Jared imaginou a expressão que sempre acabava com qualquer sentimento de raiva que pudesse haver entre os dois. – Agora é a hora?

- Não, Jensen! – respondeu. – Agora é hora de dormir e melhorar desse porre...

Jensen sorriu e saiu do banheiro. Sabia que estava perdoado. Agora vinha a parte mais complicada daquilo tudo: dividir a mesma cama com Jared. Não que aquilo fosse realmente um problema, mas naquela situação específica seria realmente constrangedor, com os dois sem roupas nem nada. Além do mais... bem, além do mais já faziam três meses que ele, Jensen, estava sem sexo e... ah, era melhor parar de pensar naquilo. O loiro respirou fundo e, livrando-se da toalha, entrou debaixo dos cobertores.

- Vê se fica do seu lado da cama, hein? – disse Jared, chegando-se mais para a beirada.

- Claro! – respondeu Jensen, fazendo o mesmo. – Não estamos numa fanfic, seu palhaço!

Jared balbuciou alguma coisa e Jensen fechou os olhos, tentando encontrar novamente o sono que ainda há pouco o dominava.

**J & J**

Jared estava tendo outro sonho erótico. Ultimamente andava tendo muitos sonhos desse tipo, provavelmente por causa da abstinência das gravações. Daquela vez ele estava enroscado a uma loira, mas não conseguia distinguir o rosto. Ela tinha um cheiro bom, a pele macia, um corpo firme e bem definido... o homem podia sentir sua ereção roçando nas coxas da loira. Era uma sensação muito boa. E incrivelmente real. Real... demais.

- Jare... – uma voz sussurrou, e o moreno abriu os olhos devagar.

Sua primeira reação foi ficar imóvel, o coração acelerando vertiginosamente. Aquele sonho era tão realístico porque ele _estava _enroscado no corpo de alguém, mas não de uma loira, e sim de um loiro. Jared Padalecki vira-se abraçado, "de conchinha", ao seu amigo Jensen Ackles, que segurava suas mãos.

- Jensen, que diabos... – o moreno disse, afastando-se do loiro.

Mas antes que pudesse completar a frase, Jensen virou-se, rápido como um tigre no ataque, e lascou-lhe um beijo na boca. A língua do outro invadiu sua boca, quente e molhada, ansiosa, lasciva. As mãos gigantescas de Jared fizeram força contra o peito de Jensen, mas ele parecia possuído, ou algo assim, pois agarrou os cabelos do gigante com força, forçando os lábios a continuarem juntos.

- Jare... – era a única coisa que ele balbuciava, a voz rouca.

Jared tentou desvencilhar-se do amigo, sua cabeça a mil por hora, lutando contra uma coisa que estava surgindo em seu peito, crescendo cada vez mais. Porque, embora sua consciência gritasse que Jensen estava absurdamente louco e descontrolado, seu corpo abstinente não conseguia ignorar as sensações que tivera antes de acordar. E seu pênis, dolorido de tão duro, provava o quanto ele queria se render àquela loucura. O contato dos dois corpos, lutando freneticamente, parecia gerar eletricidade, e cada fagulha eriçava os pelos de Jared.

E então o gigante moreno se rendeu. Parou de resistir à boca carnuda de Jensen e correspondeu ao beijo, na mesma intensidade, arrancando um gemido profundo do loiro. As enormes mãos passearam por todo o corpo em chamas do loiro, deixando marcas vermelhas na pele alva como neve. Jensen, por sua vez, passou os braços pelos ombros largos do outro, descendo pelo torso definido, até chegar ao lugar em que queria.

- Jare... é mesmo aquilo tudo que as fanfics diziam... – Ackles gemeu, a mão mal se fechando em torno, mas Jared não ouviu.

O moreno tinha perdido toda noção de quem era, de onde estava. A mistura do álcool ainda presente no seu sangue e do excesso de testosterona tinha desligado qualquer outra coisa no seu cérebro que não fosse o impulso de saciar seu desejo. Aproveitou que a boca de Jensen tinha se separado da sua para morder e sugar o pescoço e os mamilos do loiro. Haveria reclamações no dia seguinte, pela altura dos gritos de Jensen naquela hora.

Mas eles não duraram muito tempo. Jared pegou o loiro pelos cabelos o fez aproximar o rosto do seu membro. Jensen não se fez de rogado e dessa vez foi o moreno que gemeu alto, ao sentir o calor daquela boca voraz o envolvendo. A mão forte ainda segurava os cabelos cor de trigo, ditando o ritmo, ora devagar e suave, ora rápido e intenso. A saliva quente de Jensen escorria, molhando os lençóis. O cheiro do sexo tomava conta do quarto, como um incenso de luxúria, estimulando mais ainda a libido dos dois homens. O som dos gemidos, altos de Jared e abafados de Jensen eram uma sinfonia voluptuosa e lasciva.

Jared poderia ter gozado daquele jeito, e acabado com tudo, mas ele queria mais. Jensen despertara a fera adormecida entre suas pernas, e agora teria de enfrentá-la. Os braços fortes ergueram o loiro e seus olhos encontraram-se, dois pares de pequenos infernos flamejantes. Mais um beijo que beirava a violência. Jensen parecia pressentir o que estava por vir, guiando as mãos do moreno até suas nádegas. Ainda assim, o modo como foi jogado de bruços no colchão barulhento o fez gemer. O coração do loiro acelerou quando ele percebeu o que estava prestes a acontecer, mas era o que ele queria, o que ele desejava mais que tudo. A reação de seu corpo foi inclinar-se na direção de Jared, que o olhava como um leão prestes a devorar um cordeiro indefeso.

- Jare... acabe... acabe com essa tortura! – implorou Jensen, porque o moreno estava demorando demais. Cada segundo que se passava era agoniante, e seu corpo reclamava com espasmos de ansiedade.

Jared não falou nada. Seus instintos mais animalescos o guiavam agora, enquanto ele passava saliva nos dedos e os levava ao que Jensen lhe oferecia tão insistentemente. Sentiu o outro se contrair ao primeiro toque, mas logo um dos dedos enormes penetrava o corpo incandescente, enquanto os gemidos abafados pelo travesseiro lhe chegavam aos ouvidos. Quando sentiu que já era o suficiente, o gigante moreno acomodou-se por cima do loiro. Enterrou-se em Jensen de uma vez só, arrancando um grito lancinante do outro. Aquilo deveria ter doído. Mas, no estado em que estava, o moreno não se importava realmente. Era o que Jensen queria, era o que teria.

O corpo do loiro estava retesado, mas logo ele relaxou. Era a deixa de Jared. Erguendo-se um pouco, começou a movimentar-se, lentamente, sentindo cada centímetro de seu membro deslizar para fora e novamente para dentro de Jensen. O loiro arfava e gemia, abrindo mais as pernas, como que a pedir que o moreno penetrasse mais fundo. Jared atendeu, e, passando os braços por baixo do outro, forçou mais ainda sua entrada. Outro grito. Mais tesão. Mais força. Mais velocidade. Logo o som da virilha do moreno chocando-se com as nádegas do loiro encheu o quarto, abafado pelos gemidos e exclamações obscenas de Jensen. A temperatura deveria estar na casa dos centésimos, o suor escorrendo do rosto de Jared, pingando nas costas arqueadas de Jensen.

O mundo poderia ter explodido lá fora, que Jared e Jensen não teriam notado. O moreno aumentava cada vez mais o ritmo das estocadas, sentindo que não agüentaria muito mais. Seu corpo todo parecia estar se preparando para algo que ele nunca havia experimentado. Êxtase. Era a única palavra que ele conseguiria pensar para descrever aquilo – se ele estivesse em condições de pensar. Mas não seria o suficiente. Sua boca estava seca, seu coração acelerado como um carro sem freios, seus músculos tensos. Não foi capaz de abafar o grito rouco quando seu corpo explodiu, a visão embaçando, tremores correndo de cima a baixo, seu esperma jorrando dentro de Jensen.

O gigante desabou em cima do outro, arfando, trêmulo. Mas ainda faltava uma coisa. Virou-se de lado, ainda dentro do loiro, e levou a mão ao ponto sensível, feito pedra. Seus movimentos eram apressados, descoordenados, mas não demorou muito até sentir o líquido viscoso e quente jorrar, e espalhou-o pelo peito do outro. Jensen, por sua vez, parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar, apenas murmurando sons desconexos, o corpo mole e exausto.

Jared sentia como se nunca mais fosse ser capaz de mover o corpo. Mal tinha forças para respirar. Seu coração ainda martelava forte no peito. Não tinha escolha a não ser se deixar ficar ali, ainda sentindo o calor de Jensen, e perder-se na prazerosa sonolência que o envolvia.

**J & J**

**Nota do Autor: **Bom, aí estão o prólogo e o primeiro capítulo! Essa é a minha primeira Padackles... a ideia surgiu quando eu estava assitindo _Brokeback Mountain, _como ultimamente só penso em fics, não tive como deixar de ver Jared e Jensen como protagonistas do romance, rsrsrs! Muito obrigado ao **Sniper **pela ajuda ^^ Em breve o segundo capítulo!

**PS.: **Please, deixem review! Nem que seja uma linha, dizendo se gostou ou não ^^


	2. It starts all over again

_**Capítulo II – It starts all over again**_

A claridade trouxe Jensen de volta do seu mundo de sonhos. Aos poucos foi tomando consciência do seu corpo. Dor. Sentia diversos tipos de dores. Sua cabeça latejava, seus músculos estavam doloridos como se ele tivesse jogado beisebol durante horas seguidas. E havia ainda uma outra dor, em local mais específico. Mas junto dessas dores ele sentia outra coisa. Satisfação. Nunca se sentira tão satisfeito, tão pleno. Esticou o braço, esperando encontrar a fonte daquela sensação tão boa.

Mas sentiu o vazio. Abriu os olhos de repente, sentindo-os arderem, ainda que a luz que entrasse no quarto fosse filtrada pelas cortinas estampadas de flores. Jared não estava ali. O loiro sentiu o coração disparar ao ser invadido por uma sensação ruim. Não fazia a menor idéia de como Jared encararia o que acontecera na noite anterior. Para ele, Jensen, tinha sido a realização de um desejo há muito escondido, mas que ele só tinha percebido naquele último ano que trabalhariam juntos.

Sentou-se na cama, pensando no que sentia pelo amigo. Era algo que ele mesmo não conseguia explicar muito bem. Para ele, Jared sempre fora especial. No entanto, quando aquela temporada tinha começado, passou a vê-lo de uma forma diferente. No começo negou-se a acreditar que pudesse estar sentindo aquele tipo de desejo, mas aos poucos percebeu que não adiantava negar. Estava caidinho por Jared. Não saberia dizer se o que o conquistara fora seu jeito expansivo e ao mesmo tempo acolhedor, se fora sua forma muito aberta de demonstrar carinho, ou se fora aquele corpo tão extraordinariamente atraente. Talvez tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Tinha decidido que guardaria aquilo para si. Mas na noite anterior, com a bebida, a chuva... parecia até que o universo estava conspirando para que ele perdesse sua força de vontade e se entregasse da forma que havia se entregado. Mas agora ele estava preocupado. Preocupado que Jared não o entendesse, que pusesse um fim na amizade dos dois. Aquilo era o pior. Talvez até suportasse ficar sem ele do jeito como queria, mas não sem sua amizade.

De qualquer forma, não adiantava ficar ali o dia todo. Reuniu coragem e levantou-se. Tomou um banho, vestiu as roupas já secas e desceu para a recepção. Agradeceu pelo fato de que a mocinha da noite anterior não estava mais lá. Tinha certeza de que o motel inteiro ouvira seus gritos. Jared havia deixado um bilhete dizendo que tinha acertado a conta, chamado um mecânico para consertar o carro, mas que tinha ido para casa de táxi.

Com um suspiro, o loiro saiu para o ar fresco da manhã. Encontrou o carro no estacionamento. Queria falar com Jared, mas não tinha coragem, não naquele momento. Resolveu que ir para casa e se recuperar da ressaca era o melhor a se fazer. Arrancou o carro, dando mais uma olhada na fachada do motel, lembrando-se da noite anterior. A melhor noite de sua vida, até ali.

**J & J**

_Quatro anos depois_

Enquanto dirigia pela autoestrada, Jensen se lembrava daquela primeira noite, daquela manhã. Mesmo tendo passado tanto tempo, podia sentir exatamente o que havia sentido. A música alta no carro refletia o seu estado de espírito. Ele estava feliz. Em poucas horas veria Jared. O motivo pelo qual tinham brigado estava esquecido no fundo de sua mente, e a única coisa que importava era que eles se encontrariam. Pegou o celular e releu a mensagem que recebera do moreno no dia seguinte ao que tinha mandado o email:

_Little Jay,_

_Pode apostar que quero te ver! Quando e onde?_

_Também te amo!_

_Jare_

Tinham marcado na casa dele, em San Antonio. Depois do fim da série, Jared tinha voltado para lá. Tinha feito alguns trabalhos esporádicos na TV, mas Genevieve – o loiro tremeu ao pensar no nome dela – insistira para que eles se mudassem para lá. Ele, Jensen, tinha feito alguns trabalhos como diretor, foi protagonista de uma série policial que durou apenas duas temporadas, um ou outro filme. Mas ele precisava de um tempo. Depois de muita discussão, conseguiu convencer Danneel a mudar-se para Dallas. Mas ela ainda continuava na carreira de atriz.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Não queria pensar em Danneel agora. Em sua mente só havia espaço para uma pessoa: Jared. Queria lembrar do seu perfume, do jeito como seus olhos brilhavam quando ele estava feliz, do seu sorriso. Seu coração acelerou quando viu a placa indicando que faltavam apenas cento e cinqüenta quilômetros. Sua vontade era de bater os duzentos quilômetros por hora. Mas não queria correr o risco de um acidente. Não agora que estava tão perto do que desejava há tanto tempo.

**J & J**

Jared andava de um lado para o outro, os olhos sempre na janela da frente. Quanto mais ele iria demorar? De dez em dez segundos ele olhava o relógio, apenas para se decepcionar porque tinha se passado tão pouco tempo. Foi até a cozinha para tomar um copo de água. Enquanto o líquido descia gelado por sua garganta, deixou-se levar pelas lembranças que ele tinha tentado reprimir naqueles quatro anos.

Quando acordou ao lado de Jensen naquele quarto de motel, sentia-se confuso. Passou um bom tempo olhando o amigo dormir, a expressão serena. Céus, aquilo tudo era muito louco. Tentou se convencer de que tudo acontecera pela mistura do álcool com a falta de sexo, mas bem no fundo algo dizia que não era apenas aquilo. Seria possível que ele sentisse por Jensen algo a mais do que o profundo carinho e amizade que tinham? Não podia ser.

O moreno sorriu ao lembrar-se de como, com medo de encarar Jensen, tinha se levantado cuidadosamente, sem fazer barulho, e ido embora do pequeno motel. Eles não se falaram durante os dois dias seguintes, por medo, vergonha. Mas não havia como escapar do reencontro, já que as gravações continuariam. E eles se reencontraram, e já não havia como negar que precisavam de mais do que o que tinha acontecido.

Assim, tudo tinha começado...

O barulho da buzina despertou Jared de sua viagem ao passado, e ele praticamente correu até a porta da frente. Precisou respirar fundo ao vê-lo parado ao lado da pickup, sorrindo, os cabelos dourados ao sol. O sorriso se formou automaticamente em seu rosto, antes que vencesse a distância entre eles e o envolvesse num abraço esmagador.

- Little Jay!

- Big Jay!

Naquele abraço, era como se tentassem se unir em um só. Era tanta saudade, por tanto tempo longe, que por mais que estivessem colados um ao outro não era o suficiente. O cheiro um do outro, o calor do corpo, o toque da pele... tudo era bom demais. Deixaram-se ficar juntos, sentindo a batida de seus corações sincronizar, a medida que sua respiração se acalmava.

- Senti sua falta... – disse Jensen, baixinho.

- E eu a sua. – respondeu Jared, finalmente rompendo o abraço e puxando o loiro pela mão, na direção da casa.

Quando chegaram à varanda, o moreno olhou a volta, antes de juntar seus lábios aos de Jensen, prensando-o na porta da casa. Porque aquilo era algo que não podia esperar mais. O mais velho dos texanos surpreendeu-se com o beijo, mas correspondeu. Como poderia não corresponder? Tinha ansiado pelo gosto dos lábios do outro por quatro longos anos. Suas mãos puxavam o corpo pesado sobre o seu, enquanto sentia aquela língua dominadora se movimentando em sua boca, tirando-lhe o fôlego.

- Vem! – disse Jared, separando-se do loiro com dificuldade.

Abriu a porta da casa, voltando ao que tinham parado.

- Jare, e a Genevieve? – perguntou Jensen, a voz entrecortada pelos beijos de Jared.

- Ela não está em casa. – respondeu o moreno, dando um sorriso de lado. – Foi até a casa da mãe, com as crianças. Só volta amanhã.

Jensen sorriu e se entregou nos braços de Jared, que o conduziu pelas escadas até um quarto com uma cama de casal. Nem se quisesse o loiro poderia ter reparado na decoração do quarto. A única coisa que sentiu foi o colchão gemendo sob o seu peso e de Jared, por cima de seu corpo.

- Jay... – sussurrou, ao sentir os lábios do moreno em seu pescoço.

Havia urgência nos movimentos dos dois. Porque haviam esperado tempo demais. E era como se tivessem medo de que tudo aquilo fosse apenas mais um dos muitos sonhos que tiveram, mais uma ilusão que se desfaria quando abrissem os olhos. Em minutos as roupas jaziam espalhadas pelo quarto, os dois corpos nus encaixando-se um no outro.

Jensen se contorcia enquanto Jared descia por seu tórax, a língua quente passeando por cada pedacinho de seu corpo, os dentes marcando sua pele enquanto ele o mordia de leve. Suas mãos seguravam os cabelos do moreno, puxando-os quando ele tocava algum ponto particularmente sensível. Jared, por sua vez, provocava o loiro, lambendo-o até o umbigo, e depois subindo de volta ao peito. Sabia que Jensen queria que ele descesse mais um pouco, até seu membro pulsante.

- Jared... você... é um garoto mau, muito mau... – o loiro sussurrava.

Com um sorriso safado no rosto, o moreno engoliu o loiro de uma vez só, arrancando um gemido alto. A língua de Jared era hábil, e ele combinava movimentos suaves dela com as subidas e descidas de sua boca, fazendo Jensen se contorcer e gemer. Com uma de suas enormes mãos massageava os mamilos endurecidos de seu loirinho, enquanto com a outra se masturbava devagar.

Jensen não conseguia acreditar que estava vivendo aquilo de novo. Por mais que suas lembranças fossem bem reais, não eram um milésimo do que sentia agora. Jared não se comparava a nada que ele tinha experimentado na vida. Entregou-se àquele prazer, jogando a cabeça para trás, movimentando o quadril lentamente, no mesmo ritmo da chupada de Jared.

Mas logo o moreno voltou a deitar-se por cima dele, fazendo-o sentir novamente sua ereção roçar sua barriga. Suas mãos precisaram apenas insinuar que queriam que ele subisse mais, e Jared completou o movimento, sentando-se sobre seu peito. O loiro ofegou à visão do motivo pelo qual chamava Jared de "Big Jay".

- Sua vez, Little Jay. – ouviu Jared dizer, antes de se inclinar em direção ao seu rosto.

O loiro fez questão de olhar a expressão do moreno quando engoliu o que ele lhe oferecia. Adorava aquela cara de safado que ele tinha. Mas precisou fechar os olhos quando o gigante começou a se movimentar, fodendo sua boca com aquela coisa enorme, a glande indo cada vez mais fundo em sua garganta. Muito melhor do que ele se lembrava. Jared era mesmo incrível.

Jared segurava os cabelos de Jensen, enrolando seus dedos neles enquanto sentia o calor e a umidade daquela boca carnuda. Nunca tivera sequer um décimo daquele prazer com ninguém, nem com Genevieve. Inclinou seu corpo mais um pouco, assumindo mais o controle da situação, subjugando o loiro debaixo de si. Jensen tinha mesmo o poder de fazê-lo perder a cabeça, de agir complemente por instinto. Seus movimentos eram cada vez mais intensos, mais rápidos. Precisou reunir o pouco que tinha de lucidez para parar antes de gozar.

- Ainda não, Little Jay... – disse, ofegante, voltando a sentar-se sobre o peito do outro.

O mais velho encarou-o, igualmente sem fôlego, o rosto afogueado, os lábios molhados de saliva. Puxou-o para baixo de repente, para um beijo voraz, de línguas que se movimentavam ferozes dentro das bocas, buscando cada espaço, sentindo cada nuance de sabor.

De repente, o mais novo interrompeu o beijo, levantando os braços de Jensen acima de sua cabeça. Prendeu-os com uma das poderosas mãos, e com a outra desceu pela lateral do corpo do loiro, marcando trilhas vermelhas onde os dedos passavam. Jensen soltou um gemido baixo quando Jared ergueu sua perna e encaixando-se no espaço recém aberto. Podia sentir o membro rígido encostando em sua entrada, e aquilo era desesperadoramente excitante.

O moreno já não precisava erguer a perna de Jensen, pois este já envolvera sua cintura, aumentando a superfície de contato dos corpos. A mão livre agora foi levada à boca do loiro, que chupou vorazmente os dedos de Jared, já sabendo que viria a seguir. O que ele queria mais do que qualquer coisa naquele momento. E ele não precisava dizer palavra alguma, pois eram seus olhos que imploravam a Jared que se enterrasse de uma vez dentro dele.

O gigante moreno misturou sua saliva à do loiro antes de levar os dedos até a entrada do loiro. Jensen abafou um gemido ao sentir o primeiro dedo penetrá-lo, seu corpo se contraindo involuntariamente. Jared sentia o calor do corpo de seu amante, ansiando para ser envolvido por ele. Logo introduziu outro dedo, preparando-o. Não seria como daquela primeira vez. Embora estivesse louco de desejo, queria que Jensen sentisse apenas prazer. Mas Jensen não se importava com a dor, que certamente viria, com as proporções do moreno. A única coisa que importava era sentir Jared dentro de si, unido a ele da forma mais radical possível. Aquilo era prazer.

O mais velho dos texanos respirou fundo quando Jared posicionou-se por cima dele, a glande forçando a entrada. O mais novo soltou um gemido gutural quando sentiu que estava dentro de Jensen. Por um momento os dois se olharam, o verde dos olhos faiscando. E souberam que estavam completos de novo.

E então foi como uma grande explosão. Todo o tesão que sentiam incendiou-se de uma vez só. Jared deitou-se sobre Jensen, a boca juntando-se a do loiro, buscando desesperadamente o gosto daqueles lábios, a língua invadindo cada lugar possível. As mãos de Jensen passaram para as costas largas do moreno, cravando as unhas em sua carne, enquanto o gigante se movimentava, entrando e saindo de seu corpo.

Logo os gemidos altos de ambos enchiam o quarto. Jared dava estocadas com vigor, fazendo Jensen perder o ar a cada movimento. Os dois corpos moviam-se juntos, o moreno na direção do loiro, o loiro na direção do moreno.

- Jared... – murmurava Jensen, os olhos fechados, enquanto o moreno mordia-lhe o pescoço.

O choque dos corpos suados produzia um som que aumentava ainda mais o desejo dos dois homens. Estavam chegando perto do ápice do prazer. Jensen temia que não fosse sobreviver àquilo. Porque seu coração batia cada vez mais acelerado, suas terminações nervosas cada vez mais atordoadas com aquelas sensações tão prazerosas. E chegou a achar que tinha morrido e estava no paraíso quando Jared ergueu o corpo e passou a fazer movimentos cada vez mais fortes e mais rápidos.

- Jensen... Jensen... - repetia o moreno, a voz cada vez mais alta.

O gigante moreno deu um grito, e Jensen sentiu o líquido quente dentro de si. Sentiu que ele mesmo estava coberto de esperma. Tinha gozado sem ao menos se tocar. Exausto, Jared deixou o corpo cair sobre o do loiro, a respiração descontrolada.

Ficaram ali minutos incontáveis, os corpos exaustos. Os batimentos cardíacos aos poucos foram desacelerando, uma sensação de torpor tomando conta de ambos. Antes de deixar o corpo do loiro, Jared beijou-o longa e suavemente.

- Eu te amo. – a voz de Jensen disse, baixinho.

- Também te amo. – Jared respondeu, deitando-se ao lado do outro.

O texano loiro aninhou-se no peito do moreno, entorpecido e com uma sonolência agradável. O único pensamento que lhe ocorria era de que aquilo era um sonho. Que ele desejava sonhar há quatro anos. Jared passava a mão em seus cabelos, molhados de suor. A última coisa que ele se lembrou de fazer antes de entrar na inconsciência foi murmurar mais uma vez _"Eu te amo."_

**J & J**

Algum tempo depois, os olhos de Jared abriram-se devagar. Já estava escuro no quarto, sinal de que havia dormido por algumas horas. Em seu peito, Jensen ainda estava de olhos fechados, a expressão serena, quase sorridente. O moreno apertou-o um pouco mais em seus braços, tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo.

- Ah, Jen. – suspirou. – Aqui vamos nós de novo.

Era o que ele mais queria. Entretanto também era algo que temia. Separar-se de Jensen uma vez fora muito doloroso. Mas ele tivera seus motivos. Mas será que estava pronto para deixá-los de lado?

* * *

**Nota do Autor: **Em primeiro lugar, quero pedir desculpas pelo tempo enoooooorme entre o primeiro e o segundo capítulo dessa fic... Na verdade eu fiquei meio sem inspiração pra escrevê-la. Simplesmente travou. Esse capítulo já está pronto há um tempão, mas estava em dúvida se publicava ou não. Além do mais ando meio enrolado com "Meu Primeiro Amor"... Enfim, resolvi publicar porque faz um tempinho que não publico nada, e talvez alguma resposta positiva me anime a continuar essa estória. Então, o que acharam, vale a pena continuar?

Obrigado ao sniperpadalecki pela betagem!

Beijo a todos!


	3. Confrontation

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (que vai estalar o chicote daqui pra frente)

* * *

_**Chapter III – Confrontation**_

Devagar, Jared cutucou Jensen. Realmente era uma pena despertar o loiro de um sono que parecia ser tão bom. Mas não podia esperar mais.

- Jen... – chamou, baixinho, sussurrando ao ouvido do outro. – Acorda...

O texano dos cabelos dourados espreguiçou-se e lentamente abriu os olhos. Piscou algumas vezes, enquanto bocejava e se enroscava mais no corpo do moreno alto.

- Jay... – disse, a voz rouca e pastosa. – Então eu não estava mesmo sonhando. – acrescentou, sorrindo e beijando o peito nu de Jared.

- Há alguns segundos estava, mas não agora. – o moreno respondeu. – E nem antes.

- Mas ainda parece um sonho. – Jensen riu, brincando com os dedos no queixo do outro.

- Também acho. – Jared concordou. – Mas... Jen, não podemos ficar aqui. – o moreno suspirou. – Eu não sei que horas Gene volta pra casa. Vai que ela resolve chegar mais cedo e nos pega aqui.

Jensen estremeceu ao ouvir aquele nome. Jared já era noivo dela quando eles começaram a namorar, quase cinco anos antes. Ele, Jensen, também era noivo de Danneel, então não tinha o que cobrar do outro. Mas as duas relações eram bem diferentes. Jensen amava Danneel, sem sombra de dúvida, mas no fundo ambos sabiam que era um amor diferente – muito mais uma amizade profunda que tudo. Danneel entendia Jensen como ninguém (com exceção de Jared) e ele confiava muito nela.

Já Genevieve... para Jensen a californiana era obcecada com seu amigo – tinha essa opinião mesmo antes de se ver apaixonado por ele. Não que ela fosse alguma maluca perseguidora, não era isso. Mas é que o modo como ela insistia em estar por perto, tocando-o, era meio demais para o loiro. Embora, ele tinha de admitir, sua avaliação provavelmente fosse toldada pelos sentimentos que nutria pelo texano mais novo.

Jensen não gostava de pensar em Genevieve porque, mesmo sem saber, ela fora um dos principais motivos de seu rompimento anos antes. Mas, como não queria reabrir as feridas que pareciam ter finalmente cicatrizado, apenas concordou com a cabeça e se levantou. Pensara muito antes de procurar Jared novamente, e um dos propósitos que fizera fora ser compreensivo. Jared e ele haviam tomado decisões há quatro anos e estar juntos novamente significava enfrentar as conseqüências delas.

- Eu amo você. – Jared disse, quando se levantou, abraçando forte.

- E eu amo você. – o mais velho respondeu. Aquelas três palavras lhe davam forças para enfrentar qualquer coisa e ele não abriria mão delas, não agora que podia ouvi-las novamente.

**J2**

No meio da autoestrada, Genevieve Cortese dirigia, pensativa e mal humorada. A maior parte de sua indisposição vinha do fato de que ela realmente odiava dirigir, principalmente com aquele bendito sol de rachar asfalto. Depois, as crianças não estavam colaborando em nada.

- Jennifer, eu já disse para você parar de importunar sua irmã! – Genevieve disse, olhando a filha mais velha pelo retrovisor.

A garota fechou a cara e virou-se para janela, fazendo língua para a outra ao seu lado, que exibiu um sorriso vitorioso.

- E você pare de provocar a Jennifer, Sharon! – a mulher tornou a falar, e dessa vez foi a garota mais nova que emburrou.

Genevieve olhou a placa na beira da estrada, que rapidamente ficou para trás. Droga, levaria pelo menos mais três horas para chegar em casa. Estava ansiosa por isso. Estava, no mínimo, curiosa para saber o que se passava em seu lar. Porque um dos motivos para seu mau humor era a falta de seu marido. Jared, na verdade, nunca era muito inclinado àquelas visitas a seus pais, mas o motivo pelo qual justificara sua ausência daquela vez era muito inusitado. Ele estava esperando a visita de Jensen. _Jensen! _

Fazia anos que ela não ouvia aquele nome da boca de Jared. Honestamente, ela nunca entendera direito aquela briga dos dois. Eles eram como unha e carne, inseparáveis. Até demais, para o gosto dela. Genevieve não conseguia deixar de sentir um certo ciúme do ator texano e loiro, quando ele lhe roubava a atenção de seu noivo e, antes, de seu namorado e de seu amigo. Porque, desde que conhecera Jared, ao ser escalada para interpretar Ruby, ela notara que Jensen praticamente monopolizava o moreno alto quando estava presente.

No começo, ela achava que era apenas coisa de bons amigos e, como era estranha no ninho, não dizia nada. Mas depois que seu namoro com o texano começara, era impossível não se manifestar. Jared sempre se esquivava, sempre se justificava. E, acima de tudo, sempre defendia Jensen. Dizia que eles eram como irmãos.

Ela se esforçava para ser compreensiva, mas não estava alheia aos comentários, às famigeradas fanfics. Por mais que tentasse, aquela pulga continuava atrás de sua orelha. Chegou mesmo a exigir que Jared se decidisse, que se afastasse um pouco de Jensen, que apressasse a data do casamento que ele parecia estranhamente postergar. Brigaram muito naquela época, pouco antes do final do seriado, mas ela não cedeu.

Então veio a crise. Jared e Jensen romperam definitivamente qualquer relacionamento. Genevieve ainda se lembrava de como o então noivo chegara abalado em casa naquela madrugada, de como ele chorara o resto da noite e no dia seguinte. Mas Jared não disse uma palavra do que acontecera, apenas que ela tinha conseguido o que queria. Não, ela não queria aquilo. Jamais quis que os dois se afastassem daquela maneira – apenas queria um pouco de espaço, de atenção. Queria sentir que Jared pertencia a ela, não a Ackles.

E agora, do nada, Jared anunciava que Jensen Ackles o visitaria. Ainda não parecia verdade, mas aquele brilho estava lá novamente, em seu olhar. O brilho que as íris verde folha sempre tinham quando os dois estavam juntos. E o tom de Jared tinha uma nota de alegria que Genevieve não ouvia há muito tempo.

Ela não conseguia decidir se ficava contente ou preocupada. Aquele reencontro parecia prenunciar algo que a angustiava, que apertava seu peito. Abriu um pouco mais a janela e deixou o vento bagunçar seus cabelos. Estava imaginando demais. Com certeza aquilo era uma coisa boa. Ela gostava de Jensen, ele sempre fora gentil e educado e, no final das contas, era o melhor amigo de seu marido. Se eles estavam resolvendo o que quer que tivesse acontecido, era bom.

**J2**

- Jen, você não precisa ficar se não quiser. – Jared falou, um pouco apreensivo. Estavam deitados juntos no sofá da sala de televisão, aproveitando ao máximo o tempo que tinham antes de Genevieve chegar. – Eu posso inventar alguma coisa para a Gen...

- Não, Jay. – Jensen respondeu, enroscando-se um pouco mais no mais alto. – Eu disse que eu seria mais flexível. Eu pensei muito, eu entendi os seus medos daquela época, as suas inseguranças. Eu preciso ser capaz de lidar com a presença dela, se quisermos voltar ao que tínhamos, não é?

Jared não disse nada, apenas afagou os cabelos do outro. Várias coisas enchiam a cabeça do moreno alto naquele momento: alegria por ter Jensen de volta em seus braços, lembranças daquela última briga, projeções do que fariam dali pra frente. Acima de tudo, questionava-se se conseguiria, de novo, viver um caso escondido, se Jensen realmente estava disposto a conciliar suas famílias e eles dois, se aquilo era a coisa certa a fazer.

Mas por outro lado, perguntava-se se conseguiria viver _sem _Jensen em sua vida. Aqueles quatro anos tinham sido mais longos que quarenta anos em um deserto e não estava certo de que podia encarar mais daquilo. Mergulhar novamente no oásis que o loiro em seu colo era parecia inevitável.

Ficaram juntos e em silêncio, apenas sentindo o coração um do outro, até ouvirem o barulho dos pneus na entrada de carros. Jensen ergueu-se de repente, o corpo tenso e o olhar nervoso, de Jared para a porta e de volta para o moreno. Jared respirou fundo algumas vezes e fixou os olhos nos de Jensen, tentando transmitir uma segurança que ele mesmo não tinha. Os minutos se arrastaram muito lentamente, até que a chave girou na fechadura e a porta abriu-se.

O coração de Jensen batia muito forte, no lugar errado, ora em sua garganta, ora em seu estômago. Estava prestes a encarar aqueles quatro, quase cinco anos da vida de Jared que havia perdido. Estava prestes a olhar nos olhos da pessoa com quem ele dividira todas aquelas horas, minutos e segundos.

E sabia que veria também os frutos daquela união. Lembrava-se de como a notícia da gravidez de Genevieve o chocara, estampada nos tablóides e nas revistas de fofoca, pouquíssimo tempo depois que brigaram – e de como muitos jornalistas tinham associado as duas coisas. Mas ele nem fazia ideia de que Cortese estava grávida na época. Soubera da segunda criança pela imprensa também, mais ou menos um ano depois.

- Papai! – a garotinha entrou correndo pela casa, passando rápido pelo hall e encontrando Jared de pé na sala.

- Ei, coração! – Jared disse, abaixando-se para pegá-la no colo.

Jensen não pôde evitar um sorriso. O som da voz dele era doce e terno, seus olhos cheios de luz enquanto olhava para a menina e lhe dava um beijo na bochecha. Jared ficava mais encantador ainda, com a criança no colo. Logo uma segunda menininha apareceu, e Jared a pegou no colo também. Um gigante como ele não tinha dificuldade nenhum em sustentar as duas crianças. O som dos passos arrastados logo em seguida fez a cena perder um pouco da ternura, para Jensen. Devagar, o loiro ergueu os olhos.

- Jensen! – ela foi a primeira a falar. A voz não deixava transparecer muito além do cansaço e da surpresa. Na verdade, Genevieve estava mais confusa do que tudo. Estava indecisa entre sorrir e acolher aquela visita como uma coisa boa para seu marido ou começar a procurar os sinais de que os dois haviam passado a tarde inteira se agarrando.

- Genevieve. – o texano mais velho respondeu, esboçando um sorriso. – Oi.

- Bom... ver você. – a mulher deu um passo na direção do marido. – Jared disse que você vinha e, hm, eu mal consegui acreditar. – ela se aproximou mais do moreno alto e o abraçou, erguendo-se procurando um espaço entre as meninas para beijá-lo. – Oi, querido. – ela acrescentou, para ele.

- Já era tempo de, hm, deixar as bobagens de lado. – o loiro disse, quase mais para si mesmo do que para Genevieve, tentando ignorar a ponta de ciúmes que o gesto dela havia lhe causado.

Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio desconfortável, em que a pergunta muda e inevitável da mulher pairou no ar. _Quais bobagens? _

- Hm, Jensen, essas são as minhas princesas. – Jared falou, quebrando a leve tensão do ambiente. – Essa é Jennifer. – ele indicou com a cabeça a primeira garotinha, a mais velha. – Diga oi para o tio Jensen!

- Oi! – ela disse, sorrindo, seus cabelos muito negros e lisos, como os da mãe, balançando-se enquanto ela virava a cabeça para olhar para Jensen.

- Oi, Jennifer! – o loiro respondeu sorrindo também. Ela era linda. Seus traços eram parecidos com os de Jared, especialmente o nariz. – Que nome bonito, o seu!

- Não gosto muito! – ela reclamou.

- Ela não gosta do Junior. – Jared explicou.

- Ela se chama Jennifer Junior? – Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Pode pôr a culpa no meu pai. – Genevieve interveio. – Ele insistiu, já que eu praticamente deixei de usar o meu nome de batismo. Ele achou que o "Junior" era um acréscimo interessante.

Jensen deu um sorriso meio amarelo. Era um nome estranho para uma menina. Mas Genevieve parecia concordar com ele, nesse ponto.

- Bom, Jennifer é um nome lindo. – ele disse, chegando mais perto de Jared e das meninas. – Concentre-se nele e tudo ficará bem. E você, como se chama? - perguntou para a garotinha mais nova. Essa lhe lembrava um pouco mais Genevieve, mas os olhos eram de Jared.

- Meu nome é Sharon. – ela disse, mas sem olhar diretamente para ele.

- Oh, como a sua avó. – o loiro disse, e ela só balançou a cabeça. – Parabéns. – ele acrescentou, olhando primeiro para Jared, depois para Cortese. – Elas são lindas.

- Obrigada. – Genevieve respondeu, enquanto Jared sorria. – E você, Jensen? Já está em quantos? Eu me lembro de ter visto uma notícia sobre Danneel grávida, mas já faz um tempo.

- Nós só temos um garotinho. – o texano mais velho respondeu, um sorriso brotando em seu rosto com a lembrança de seu filho. – Kyle. – disse o nome do menino, mas olhando para Jared. O mais novo soube que havia mais alguma coisa que Jensen queria dizer, mas que provavelmente não era algo que Genevieve pudesse ouvir.

- É um nome bonito. – a mulher disse, parecendo ser sincera. Em seguida, virou-se para Jared. – Amor, pode me ajudar a trazer as coisas do carro?

- Ah, claro. – o moreno alto respondeu, sem coragem de olhar para Jensen, que não conseguiu reprimir uma contração de seus músculos ao ouvir o tratamento dispensado pela mulher ao marido.

Jared pôs as crianças no chão e se retirou com a esposa, enquanto Jensen observava as meninas brincarem no chão da sala, sem se importar muito com ele. Eram muito vivazes. Sharon, apesar de ter somente uns três anos, era muito esperta. Por um momento, a mente do loiro o levou para uma casa onde ele e Jared eram os pais sorridentes que olhavam seus filhos brincando.

- Papai reclamou de novo por você não ter ido. – A voz de Genevieve o tirou de seu devaneio.

- Gen... – Jared apenas começara a argumentar, mas os dois perceberam que já estavam de volta à sala. – Já conversamos sobre isso, não é? – ele emendou, enquanto subiam as escadas para o quarto.

Jensen sorriu. Jared havia deixado um compromisso familiar pra estar com ele. Para se verem de novo depois de tantos anos. Não havia como não ficar feliz. Depois de algum tempo, estavam todos reunidos novamente. A conversa superficial e educada era, senão agradável, ao menos suportável. Sem dúvida, a presença das crianças tornava o clima mais agradável – elas eram realmente encantadoras.

- Ah, Gen... – Jared chamou, depois que já tinham tomado um pouco de café que a ex-atriz tinha preparado. – Jensen e eu pensamos em sair, tomar umas, conversar...

- Oh. – as sobrancelhas espessas dela se ergueram um momento, mas logo sua expressão se descontraiu em um sorriso que queria ser sincero. – Claro, claro! Divirtam-se!

- Er, não sei que horas eu volto. – o moreno disse, ainda meio incerto. – Sei que você está cansada, não precisa me esperar.

- Certo, querido. – ela respondeu. – Não se preocupe. Vocês devem ter muitas coisas pra pôr em dia.

Mais do que ela imaginava, Jensen pensou consigo. Apenas a transa que haviam tido horas antes não era suficiente para aplacar tanto tempo de saudades. Provavelmente seguiriam direto para o primeiro motel longe o bastante e se amariam o resto da noite. Não havia outra coisa a se fazer. O loiro se controlou para não sair quase correndo na direção da porta e esperou pacientemente Jared se despedir da esposa e das filhas. Disse um adeus a Genevieve e beijou as duas garotinhas, que sorriram para ele.

- O que você queria dizer? – Jared disparou a pergunta assim que entraram no carro. Sua afobação e curiosidade ainda eram as mesmas.

- Kyle Tristan Ackles. – Jensen respondeu, sem precisar perguntar o que o questionamento repentino do outro buscava saber.

- O quê? – o moreno virou o rosto para olhar o do loiro, que sorria.

- É. – o mais velho apenas confirmou. – Dei seu nome do meio ao meu garoto.

- Jen... – Jared estava surpreso. O filho dele havia nascido bem depois de terem se separado. – Eu... eu não sei o que dizer.

- Não precisa dizer nada. – o loiro enlaçou a mão do outro. – Apenas que me ama.

- Eu amo. – o moreno disse, aproximando seu rosto do rosto de Jensen. – Eu te amo, Jensen Ackles.

- E eu amo você, Jared Padalecki. – o nome de Jared saiu abafado, porque o moreno tomou os lábios de Jensen em um beijo quente e profundo.

* * *

**Nota da Anarco:** Oownnn! Tudo o que eu pretendia dizer sumiu da minha mente quando li sobre o Kyle Tristan Ackles. Isso foi lindo, Jenny. Ah, bem lembrado: o nome da Jennifer. Tadinha, isso é maldade, sabia? Mas se olhar bem, vira Jenny Júnior. Oownnn! _*doida aleatória e confusa*_

**Nota do CassBoy: **Rsrsrsrs! Eu também acho sacanagem botar "Junior" em menina... No filme é super esquisito, Alma Junior. Mas eu quis manter o paralelo aqui. E tem esse lance também, do apelido Jen/Jenny ser comum para Jensen e Jennifer. Pensando nisso, Jen também soa próximo de Gen, então se o Padalecki trocasse o nome na cama nem ia rolar problema, rsrsrrssrs.

Enfim, mais de um ano depois, está aí o capítulo! Eu avisei que não sabia quando viria. Espero que o próximo não demore tanto XD Vou me esforçar pra isso!


End file.
